Dear Father
by Domisaurus
Summary: Hina, si gadis yang nilainya sempurna dan nyaris selalu menjalankan tugas tanpa cela.


**Title:** Dear Father

**Disclaimer: **One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda

**Genre:** General

**Pairing:** hints Smoker/Hina, Drake/Hina if you squiiiint

**Warning:** Spoilers (kayaknya)

* * *

"Tuh, kan! Sudah kubilang tak ada gunanya kita mengecek papan pengumuman! Nomor satu sudah pasti dia!" ujar seseorang di antara kerumunan pada temannya yang tengah berjinjit karena semua orang ingin melihat deretan nama yang terpampang dengan jelas.

"Bodoh, kau! Kita 'kan mengeceknya untuk tahu apakah kita lulus atau tidak, bukan melihat siapa yang menduduki peringkat satu!" sahut si teman.

Koridor saat itu dipenuhi oleh gumaman orang-orang yang bercampur, membuat dengung-dengung yang tak jelas di telinga. Seorang anak perempuan berdiri agak jauh dari situ, mengamati mereka yang bergumul sejenak, lalu berniat segera pergi dari situ. Dia tak begitu tertarik dengan apa yang tengah menyatukan orang-orang itu, toh dari pembicaraan mereka pun, hasilnya sudah jelas tanpa perlu melihat saat itu juga. Hina, si gadis yang nilainya sempurna dan nyaris selalu menjalankan tugas tanpa cela. Termasuk bagian dari murid elit yang dimentori oleh Guru Zephyr. Hampir semua anak mengaguminya. Laki-laki mau pun perempuan. Hina adalah contoh, Hina adalah tolak ukur bagaimana marinir seharusnya. Namun gadis itu nampak tak terlalu suka.

Hina mempercepat langkah menuju ruang asramanya. Ujian baru saja berakhir dua hari lalu, dan para marinir muda mendapatkan kesempatan beristirahat sejenak sebelum memulai latihan dan misi berikutnya. Gadis itu tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menulis surat buat ayahnya. Koridor nyaris tak sedang dilewati siapa-siapa saat itu, kecuali satu orang.

"Hei," seorang pemuda berambut cepak menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit. Hina hanya mengangguk, permisi untuk pergi duluan. Bukannya ia tak kenal pemuda itu sama sekali, malah sebaliknya. Namun Hina tak suka berlama-lama ada di dekatnya, dan sejauh ini, penyebabnya hanyalah hasil mengira-ngira dan satu fakta. Pertama; orang tak pernah berhenti membanding-bandingkan dia dan Smoker. Apa lagi kalau bukan karena Hina adalah si murid cerdas dan teladan sementara Smoker terkenal sebagai si pemuda penuh potensi yang gemar membangkang. Ke dua; semakin tidak mengenakkan bagi Hina karena dia dan Smoker berada dalam kelompok yang sama; mereka berdua sama-sama murid guru Zephyr yang sudah dikenal membesarkan senior-senior berbakat seperti Kuzan, Sakazuki atau Borsalino. Hina mampu merasakan ekspektasi melambung orang-orang terhadapnya dari tatapan mata.

Dan satu fakta; Hina pernah merasa kesal setengah mati pada Smoker karena pemuda itu membuatnya dan beberapa rekan se-timnya tertunda naik pangkat, karena begitu seenaknya dia dalam misi terakhir. Hina bersumpah dia bukan orang yang gila akan jabatan atau semacamnya, tapi kali itu, ia benar-benar membutuhkannya untuk hal yang lain. Kalau diingat sekarang pun, Hina masih agak sebal dengan Smoker.

* * *

Hina membuka buku tempat ia menyisipkan lembaran-lembaran surat yang panjang dan tak terkirim. Semuanya, entah berapalah jumlahnya itu, hanya terlipat rapi dan lama tak ia sentuh lagi nyaris enam bulan, bisa jadi lebih lama dari itu. Ia mengambil salah satu sebelum membukanya, matanya membaca tulisan tangannya selintas. Menimbang-nimbang untuk menulis yang baru atau melanjutkan yang lama.

Lima menit berlalu, Hina masih mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung penanya ke meja sembari mengingat-ingat apa saja yang ingin diceritakannya enam bulan belakangan ini. Cukup banyak yang terjadi, tapi ia harus memilah mana yang layak untuk diceritakan dan mana yang tidak. Penanya mulai bergerak begitu pikirannya menemukan hal untuk ditulis.

_Kepada Ayah,_

_Di tempat._

_Ayah, pertama Hina ingin minta maaf karena tidak sempat mengabari cukup lama. Tapi ayah tak perlu khawatir karena Hina baik-baik saja. Hina harap ayah juga menjaga kesehatan dengan baik. Bagaimana keadaan di pulau? Kuharap tidak ada lagi kejadian-kejadian seperti yang dulu. Hina cukup lega ketika Sengoku-san tidak keberatan namanya dipasang untuk menakuti bajak laut dan perampok._

_Banyak yang terjadi selama enam bulan ini. Hina juga sibuk menjalani ujian teori, dan karena ayah pasti akan menanyakan, Hina peringkat satu baik untuk teori maupun praktek. Bangga rasanya karena Hina merasa bertambah kuat setelah menjalani bermacam-macam latihan, ayah pasti kaget kalau bertemu Hina nanti, begitu pun penduduk kota. Meski keluarga kita adalah pebisnis yang telah turun temurun dan Hina dulu dianggap terlalu lemah untuk menjadi marinir, tapi mereka bakal tercengang saat Hina berkunjung suatu waktu._

Penanya berhenti menggores sejenak, sebelum gadis itu memulai garis baru lagi.

_Sejujurnya, Hina merasa agak cemas belakangan ini. Meski sejauh ini semua mulus-mulus saja, tapi Hina masih belum bisa sempurna untuk ujian kelompok. Ayah pasti akan menganggap Hina terlalu ambisius, tapi Hina ingin sekali bisa naik tingkat dan menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Agar kelak kampung halaman kita bisa memasang nama Hina dan para bajak laut itu akan segera gentar sebelum datang menyerang lagi. Hina rasa semua memang perlu waktu..._

_Sampai di sini dulu. Surat yang berikutnya, semoga tak terlalu lama._

_-Hina_

Gadis itu melipat kertas yang ditulisinya, memasukkannya ke dalam amplop, berencana mengirimnya besok.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir di mana para marinir muda dapat menikmati waktu yang agak santai. Hina menimbang-nimbang untuk menghabiskan waktu jalan-jalan di kota sendirian hingga sore tiba, berharap bisa mengobati sedikit kerinduannya akan kampung halamannya. Meski tak banyak hal yang mirip antara tempatnya sekarang dengan tanah kelahirannya.

* * *

Pagi yang biasa. Hina berjalan sigap melewati koridor dan bertaruh dia akan sampai di kelas lebih dulu sementara teman-teman seangkatannya barangkali masih menguap atau pun curi-curi waktu untuk santai sedikit setelah kelelahan menjalani latihan pagi. Hina kadang berpikir bahwa kelewat teladan mungkin akan membuatnya kehilangan banyak hal, tapi masalahnya, ada sesuatu yang benar-benar diingininya hingga tak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi. Meski demikian, bukan berarti dia orang yang luput dari cela sama sekali; sebab Hina sering diam-diam merokok di sudut kamarnya Meski baru sekali dua kali dan tangannya kerap gemetar karena takut ketahuan. Namun Hina diam-diam menikmati itu. Mau bagaimanapun, jiwa pemberontak masih ada meski sedikit dan ditekan seminim mungkin.

"Hei, Hina," suara seseorang membuat perempuan berambut merah muda itu menoleh, menemukan sosok pemuda pirang dan jangkung melangkah mendekatinya.

"Drake," respon Hina. "Ah, aku belum mengucapkan selamat atas kenaikan pangkatmu baru-baru ini, ya?"

Pemuda bernama Drake itu tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini juga berkat rekomendasi dari guru Zephyr. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Hmm, entahlah. Hari ini seharusnya aku akan menemuinya. Bagus juga kalau aku bisa dipindah ke markas lain," Hina melirik Drake. Dia, X Drake, adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak murid guru Zephyr yang terkenal dan berbakat. Meskipun umurnya lebih tua dua atau tiga tahun dengan Hina, tapi Drake sudah masuk marinir sejak awal remaja. Sekali lihat saja, siapapun akan tahu betapa dedikasinya lah yang sebenarnya telah membawanya sejauh itu Terlepas dari kemampuannya sebagai angkatan laut. Drake termasuk orang yang menonjol di antara yang lain. Bahkan ada rumor yang beredar kalau ia telah memakan buah iblis. Tapi Hina tak terlalu ingin bertanya benar-tidaknya.

"Yah, tapi untukmu, mengikuti komando tidak akan terlalu sulit. Kudengar akan ada perekrutan marinir muda untuk ikut dengan Kuzan nanti," sahut Drake.

Hina cuma mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin tidak akan semudah yang kau katakan, Drake. Aku sudah bisa mencium kedatangan masalah jauh sebelum ada apa-apa."

Mereka mengobrol selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya berpisah karena ada urusan masing-masing. Hina bergegas ke kelas. Masih cukup pagi, mungkin baru satu-dua yang datang. Tapi Hina mestinya tahu bahwa dugaannya meleset. Seseorang telah duduk menyandarkan bagian atas tubuhnya ke meja. Matanya refleks melirik sosok Hina yang baru masuk ruangan.

"Tumben kau telat," komentar pemuda berambut putih itu.

Smoker memang serba yang ke dua di bawah Hina. Termasuk dalam soal kedatangan. Meskipun hari ini agak berbeda.

* * *

Para marinir yang lain berdatangan sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, menyapa Hina seperti biasa, juga Smoker, tanpa ada seorang pun yang berkomentar tentang plester-plester yang menempel di wajah pemuda itu. Siapapun, tanpa bertanya pasti sudah tahu kalau Smoker habis berkelahi. Smoker mendekati Hina dalam segala hal, kecuali kepatuhan. Hina tahu persis karena berbeda dengannya yang perlu perintah untuk bergerak, Smoker cenderung liar dan seenaknya dalam memburu orang jahat. Ia akan membaui dan mendatangi mereka sebelum akhirnya dihajar hingga memohon ampun, layaknya anjing pemburu.

Semuanya langsung duduk berderet rapi begitu mendengar langkah kaki guru Zephyr. Mereka lalu kompak memberi salam. Setelah pengumuman hasil ujian kemarin, kelihatannya hari ini akan diumumkan. Hina terus terang punya firasat buruk tentang ini. Setelah sedikit basa-basi, akhirnya guru Zephyr mengumumkan bahwa akan ada beberapa orang dari kelas mereka yang dipilih untuk ikut dengan Kuzan. Hina tak lama kemudian mendengar namanya dipanggil. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat begitu akhirnya kekhawatirannya jadi kenyataan. Ia dan Smoker akan dikirim ke tempat yang sama, sebagai rekan satu tim. Hina tak menghiraukan beberapa nama sesudahnya.

**.**

"Kenapa? Kau ingin mundur?" Zephyr mengerutkan alis ketika Hina datang menemui sang mentor di ruangannya. Hina hanya menunduk. Ia tak punya alasan sama sekali untuk menghindar dari tugas, tapi satu sisi ia berharap tidak ditempatkan di tim yang sama dengan Smoker. Pemuda itu tak bisa ditebak, dan Hina delapan puluh persen yakin kalau ini nantinya takkan berjalan sesuai yang diharapkannya. "Kau salah satu murid terbaikku, Hina. Aku memilihmu karena percaya dengan kemampuanmu."

"Tapi..."

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkan Smoker?"

Tangan Hina mengepal. Guru Zephyr ternyata sudah terlalu mengenalnya.

"Aku memang sengaja memasukkan kalian ke grup yang sama. Kalian berdua memiliki potensi tinggi dan bisa saling mengimbangi. Kalau hasilnya bagus, kalian berdua akan jadi modal yang berharga untuk angkatan laut."

Hina menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menerimanya.

* * *

Namun begitu, Hina merasa cukup lega karena ternyata Drake akan ikut ke markas baru mereka, G-28 di West Blue. Yah, meskipun ada Kuzan, tapi mengingat bahwa Kuzan adalah tipe orang yang sangat longgar, besar kemungkinan bahwa dia takkan terlalu peduli berapa banyak aturan yang dilanggar Smoker nanti. Hina masih menyilangkan jari untuk apa yang akan terjadi, entah apa.

Sebuah kapal perang telah mengambang gagah di pelabuhan, siap berlayar menuju markas baru. Para marinir yang tinggal memberi hormat hingga kapal tersebut semakin mengecil dan tak nampak lagi di cakrawala. Perjalanan akan makan waktu beberapa hari. Hina melangkah menuju buritan dan berdiri memandangi hamparan biru begitu barisan upacara dibubarkan. Diam-diam ia bersyukur sempat mengirimi surat untuk ayahnya sebelum pergi. Setelah ini ia harus lekas mengirim lagi, karena alamatnya akan berganti. Dihirupnya udara laut yang segar, sebelum partikel asing ikut masuk ke paru-parunya dan membuat Hina terbatuk. Smoker telah berdiri di sampingnya, dengan cerutu yang menyala terselip di mulut.

"Cepat matikan. Nanti ketahuan," Hina mengingatkan.

"Tidak apa, mereka tidak terlalu peduli. Kau nyalakan saja rokokmu kalau mau. Kau punya, 'kan?" jawab pemuda itu lugas. Hina cuma cemberut. "Hei, kalau kau punya tenaga untuk membenciku, lebih baik kau gunakan untuk membenci bajak laut."

"Aku tidak membencimu," sanggah Hina.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu," sahut Smoker enteng, "G-28 tempat yang bagus. Kita akan banyak bersenang-senang di sana. Hei, harusnya kau lebih semangat dariku, bukan?" Smoker menoleh ke arah Hina.

"Tidak juga," jawab Hina.

"Libas saja mereka semua. Kampung halamanmu pernah diserang bajak laut, bukan?" Smoker berkata lagi.

"Bukan berarti aku bisa sembrono. Perintah harus dipatuhi, kan?"

Smoker terkekeh "Perintah? Begitu ya, memang ada yang seperti itu," Ia lalu terdiam sejenak. "Tapi kita tak perlu jadi anjing yang patuh. Kelihatannya dalam beberapa waktu ke depan orang-orang itu akan punya peliharaan baru."

Hina tak sempat bertanya lebih jauh, mereka keburu dipanggil untuk berkumpul lagi.

* * *

_Kepada Ayah_

_Di tempat,_

_Ayah, Hina akhirnya pergi untuk tugas yang baru. Meski tak sepenuhnya merasa lega karena kekhawatiran Hina akhirnya terjadi, tapi Hina merasa optimis sedikit tak ada salahnya. Belum ditentukan berapa lama Hina akan di sini, tapi Hina akan berusaha. Oh iya, alamat Hina sudah berganti, jadi jangan mengirim apa pun lagi ke alamat lama. Maaf, mungkin suratnya akan jarang datang, tapi Hina akan berusaha menulis banyak-banyak begitu sempat._

_**PS :**__ Kemarin ada seseorang yang membicarakan kampung halaman dan Hina baru menyadari betapa Hina sangat merindukan ayah. Salam untuk yang lain._

_-Hina_

**PART 1 END**

* * *

**A/N: **

- Jadi kayaknya ini multishot pertamaku, biarpun sebenernya nggak bakal panjang secara palingan cuma 3 chapter kalo perkiraanku bener

- Bagi yang ngerasa kurang familiar, cerita ini terinspirasi dari One Piece Movie: Z dan biarpun ceritanya kayak selingan, tapi karena sudut pandang yang diambil dari pihak marine, filmnya jadi berasa beda. FYI, Zephyr di sini juga karakter dari movie itu.

- Kenapa Hina? Soalnya aku suka dia hahahah. Tapi tentunya segala latar belakang dan lain-lain itu murni imajinasiku yang dicocokin sama gambarannya Oda aja. Karakternya juga 'diturunin' sedikit karena di sini mereka masih marinir muda.

- dan aku ngetag Drake karena dia emang dimaksudkan untuk ada di sini sih.

- Entahlah apa ini cukup IC, mungkin aku malah meleset banyak di Smoker.

-Makasih buat yang udah baca dan silakan review apa aja :3


End file.
